Dreams of Evil
by GraphiteHeron
Summary: What does Evil dream of in its hideous repose? What graces the dreams of the Demon Lords? Is it something mortal eyes dare scry upon? Welcome, weary traveler. The choice is yours to make, whether to gaze upon the greatest sacrilege our world has seen.
1. Guardian's Introduction

**Dreams of Evil**

Scrying on the Shores of the Lake of Dark Dreams

Greetings, weary traveler, and welcome to the Shores of Nightmare that edge the Lake, the Lake of Dark Dreams. Even demons must take their repose, and here, and only here, may you spy upon the atrocities they comfort themselves with in sleep, what their talons cling to even as a child clings to a favored toy. But rest now, weary traveler. Brush the grey powder from the crushed stone sands of the Shores of Nightmare from your tattered boots, and seat yourself beside the wane comfort of my campfire to partake in a meager meal and perhaps a small conversation to stave away the darkness until you are ready to face it.

Sleep now, weary traveler, and know that I shall protect thine own dreams until the time is right. Know that Archangel and Prime Evil alike cannot interfere or harm you here. Here, upon the misted shores of the Lake of Dark Dreams, the only foe you need fear is yourself, and I will protect you.

Think not yet upon the midnight sapphire waters of the Lake, for they shall open up horrors beyond imagining for you in time, and time enough then. Do not hasten to bid your peace of mind ado, not just yet. The scavengers of the dark may wait for a time. Wait until you are ready; do not feed to them the shredded shards of your consciousness an eon too soon.

Awaken now, weary traveler, and know that I shall protect you as I can. Though it may not be enough, I shall watch over you, weary traveler, a hand on your shoulder as you trudge to the edge of the lake and let the endarkened waters lap over your boots. I may not, however, interfere as the terrors of the Lake rip into your mind. I may only provide some paltry comfort, weary traveler, for you know that to face the dreams of evil was a decision of your own making.

Good luck, weary traveler, and may fortune smile upon your endeavor, may you come away from the Lake with most of your mind intact…

**Author's Note: Heron warns you now, weary traveler (dear reader) that the rest of the chapters will not be pretty. You will see your favorite heroes...well, if you have the stomach for it by all means continue. Just remember, please, that this chaptered work is written in the point of view (mostly) of the demons whose fantasies we will be entering. The outcome of the dreams has no bearing on the game, or on Heron's opinion of the characters. This is simply some dark, dark, ugly steam being blown off.**


	2. Diablo

**Dreams of Evil**

Diablo

_Brace yourself, weary traveler, as the Lake of Dark Dreams allows you entrance into the subconscious of Diablo, Lord of Terror. Do not let the demon's fantasies engulf you too far, for your sake…_

* * *

Diablo slumbers now, and in his dreams you see him desecrating the body of a young woman. Her garb and the staff lying near her denote her as a Zann'Esu, a Sorceress, and yet she is not fighting the Lord of Terror. In his dreams, he controls her, dominates her mind, body, and soul. He owns her.

A demon's cry of rage tears into your mind, and Diablo fidgets in his sleep. The scenario changes some. The dream still includes Diablo and the Zann'Esu, but this time, he does not own her, and this amuses him. Her terror and hatred strengthen him as he forces her small body beneath his own massive form and humiliates her in the worst ways possible, laughing as her screams of obscenities echo around him. Diablo knows he's only dreaming, but it's still too much fun for him to want to wake up.

As he dreams of taking her, he plays through several possible reactions on her part. Maybe he breaks her spirit, maybe she keeps fighting with all the spit and fire that the Zann'Esu are famous for. He decides he likes it better when he doesn't break her spirit. Her futile struggles for freedom and dignity entertain him.

He plants his seed deep within her, and his dream changes yet again as he imagines the horror and repulsion the Zann'Esu must feel as her womb swells with the monster within her. In his mind, Diablo does not harm the Zann'Esu, because he knows she wants him to hurt her, to kill her, or kill the child, so he doesn't. He treats her with gentleness to terrify and infuriate her further.

And when his son is born, Diablo dotes on the half-breed boy and makes the mother watch, disgusted, as the spawn of terror – the spawn that erupted from her womb no less – is taught and reared to the highest degree of perfection that any half-breed could hope to achieve. Diablo chuckles again in his sleep. The Zann'Esu was sent to defeat him and stop the spread of Terror across the land. Instead, she is helping his Terror spread farther.

Diablo returns to the Zann'Esu, intent upon raping her again but this time their son watches in mild interest. The sheer revulsion on the woman's face almost makes the demon explode prematurely, but he has control. This hatred of him, the sickening anger as he buries himself within her, he wants this to last as long as he can make it. It's sweet agony, this reaction she has to him, and finally he feels the euphoria overshadowing his control and he lets go, feeling both satisfied and disappointed – the former due to his intense sexual gratification, the latter, because he couldn't make it last longer. But that last part doesn't matter so. She is his prisoner. He will return to her any time he chooses.

_I suggest you withdraw now, weary traveler, before Diablo's dreams take you any farther in and you become trapped in his mind forever. Such is the danger of this Lake, and of your curiosity, damnable human. Rest now, and then continue._

**Author's Note: Heron mentioned that this was going to be ugly, right? Heh, even the Guardian (the other major POV) may prove not to be as nice as they seem at first, later. This story is not in Heron's usual style, but this is Heron blowing off a lot of steam that's been festering, and next chapter, Heron might remember to bring barf bags for those of a weak constitution. Fare thee well, weary traveler. **


End file.
